Turn Around
by learilla
Summary: Rachel siempre creyó que, de todas las personas que había en su vida, Jesse sería el único que no le diera la espalda. Ella es Rachel Berry, ambiciosa... ¿por qué él no puede aceptarlo y perdonarla?


**Hace días que esta pareja me tiene completamente OBSESIONADA. Desde el final de Bad Reputation, estoy que no quepo en mí. Una incursión en twitter me hizo darme cuenta de que no soy la única que los shippea hasta el infinito y más allá, así que aquí está el resultado de soltar tanto fangirlerismo histérico. **

**Spoilers del último capítulo USA: Bad Reputation. **

**Dedicado a todos los que, como yo, creen que Ryan hizo a Jesse y a Rachel para acabar juntos. **

**Recomiendo leer el fic escuchando de fondo _Total Eclipse of the Heart _versión Glee. **

**

* * *

**

**TURN AROUND**

Incluso mirarlo se le hacía difícil.

Cruzárselo por los pasillos, esperar con ansias una sola de sus miradas, ver cómo él se marcha sin dignarse siquiera a volverse hacia ella… insoportable. Ella sabe que hizo mal, quizás fue demasiado lejos, pero no entiendo cómo Jesse no puede perdonarla. Él mejor que nadie debería comprender porqué lo hizo. Son tan parecidos que lo extraño es que no la felicitara.

No puede evitar sentir que, a pesar de lo que ella creyó en un primer momento, Jesse iba en serio cuando le dijo que cada uno debería seguir su propio camino.

-¡Eh, tú! –Rachel levanta la mirada del suelo y aprieta con fuerza la carpeta contra su pecho. La sonrisa ha desaparecido de su rostro y sólo puede pensar en cómo demonios va a sacar la mancha de arándanos de su jersey nuevo cuando ese jugador de fútbol le eche el batido por encima.

Ella se para y lo mira fijamente, suspirando. Cuanto antes pase, mejor para todos. Quizás sí que debería haber cogido un jersey de repuesto aquella mañana.

-No deberíais pararos en mitad del pasillo si no queréis ser arrollados, ¿no creéis?

Una mano sale entonces de entre la multitud y golpea con fuerza el vaso que el quaterback lleva entre las manos y le derrama el batido en la cara. Rachel, sorprendida, mira hacia su derecha sólo para darse cuenta de que, aún así, Jesse ni siquiera le mira a ella. Su rostro sigue serio e imperturbable, mientras el jugador de fútbol, Pete cree que se llama, empieza a gritar como un loco.

-Jesse… –susurra.

Pero él ya se ha ido. Algo se ha roto, alrededor, dentro de ella y el dolor le impide oír nada que no sea su propia pena.

_¿Por qué ha tenido que ser tan estúpida? _

Ella es Rachel Berry. No es ninguna niña llorica incapaz de reponerse de un corazón roto. Si él no es capaz de reconocer y admirar lo que ella ha hecho por el bien de ambos, sí, el de ambos, no es culpa suya. Los días han pasado y todo el mundo parece haberse olvidado de ella. Mira a sus compañeros y sonríe, dándose cuenta de que ahora, más que nunca, le cuesta fingir que todo sigue en su sitio. Aún así, todo eso parece dar igual. No puede seguir así. Golpea un par de veces la tapa del piano y le susurra al pianista la clave en la que debe tocar. Cierra los ojos y se deja embriagar por la sensación de poder y seguridad que le da cantar. Las palabras abandonan su cuerpo y lo que empieza siendo arrepentimiento y perdón, acaba convertido en rabia y dolor.

_And I need you now, tonight. _

_And I need you more than ever. _

¿Por qué sigue sin mirarla?

¿Es que no se da cuenta de que la está desgarrando lentamente por dentro? ¿Es acaso tan difícil el perdón? ¿No se lo merece?

_Your love is like a shadow on me all of the time_

_I don't know what to do and I'm always in the dark_

Nada importa. Ella brillará y no necesita a nadie para conseguirlo. Entonces… ¿por qué duele tanto? ¿Por qué maldice al Tiempo por borrar su olor de su propia piel? ¿Por qué necesita tan desesperadamente una caricia, una palabra… una simple mirada?

Estúpida. Mil y una veces. La música no es suficiente.

¿Adónde ha ido el aire? ¿Por qué cada vez le cuesta más respirar?

_Once upon a time I was falling in love_

_But now I'm only falling apart_

¿Es que acaso no hay nada más que pueda decir? ¿Nada que pueda hacer para remediarlo?

Canta.

Brilla.

Hazlos callar, respetarte… amarte.

¿Por qué siempre ha sido tan difícil conseguirlo? ¿Cuándo podrá lograrlo?

Se levantan y es capaz de ver la lástima en sus miradas antes de marcharse. La compadecen más de lo que la odian y no está segura de si eso es o no reconfortante. El final está cerca y aún quedan unos cuantos acordes que debe entonar.

_Every now and__ ever I fall apart… _

Él se ha quedado. La está mirado, por fin, pero su mirada no augura nada bueno. No atiende su súplica. Se levanta y antes de que ella pueda darse cuenta, Jesse también le ha dado la espalda.

La música cesa y se encuentra sola. El calor y la humedad de las lágrimas le cubren las mejillas y, en ese momento, comprende lo inútil que sería seguir fingiendo. Delante de los demás debe ser Rachel Berry, la zorra ambiciosa que haría cualquier cosa por conseguir todo lo que se proponga. A solas y en silencio, puede ser realmente **ella, **la estúpida Rachel Berry que ha arriesgado demasiado y lo ha perdido todo.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

_¿Te ha gustado? Dime lo que te ha parecido en una review =D_


End file.
